clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Miner Spellbait
Strategy *If your opponent places a tank behind their King's Tower, you can use the Miner + Goblin Gang combo to punish them. *The Minion Horde is a good counter to the Baby Dragon, as the Baby Dragon kills Minions in 2 hits, and the Minions' high DPS will kill the Baby Dragon quickly. Make sure you surround the Baby Dragon with the Minion Horde so fewer Minions will be hit by the Dragon in one attack. *If you are up against Elite Barbarians, defend with the Skeleton Army. If it gets destroyed, use the Goblin Gang or Valkyrie. *If your opponent Zaps or Lightnings the Inferno Tower, place your Minion Horde or Skeleton Army on top of everything that's attacking the Tower. *The Goblin Barrel should only be used when you know that all of your opponent's cheap spells and potential counters are out of rotation. *If your opponent is running Graveyard, make sure that you use your Valkyrie exclusively for their Graveyard since there is a chance that the Graveyard player might also be running Poison in their deck. In situations where you have already used your Valkyrie and suddenly your opponent uses a Graveyard, a swarm will be able to shut down the Graveyard easily so long as they do not Poison it. *If you manage to defend a push and your swarms are still alive, immediately use your Miner so that he can tank some hits while your swarms deal heavy damage to your opponent's Crown Tower. *Only use the Fireball on your opponent's Tower if it is at 600 health or lower. If the match is in Overtime and the Tower has 600 health or less, launching the Fireball at the tower and cycling back to it is a good way to quickly take the Tower. Don't try to cycle if something needs to be defended, though. Substitution Miner: There are no substitutions Minion Horde: There are no substitutions Skeleton Army: You can substitute the Skeleton Army with a cheap spell if you see more swarms Goblin Gang: There are no substitutions Inferno Tower: There are no substitutions Goblin Barrel: There are no substitutions Fireball: You can substitute Fireball with Rocket Princess: There are no substitutions Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks LavaLoon: This deck is decent against Lavaloon since the Minion Horde and Inferno Tower can quickly defeat the Lavaloon combo but usually Lavaloon decks have spells that can cripple the Inferno Tower and kill the Minion Horde. You can either bait out the spells first or pressure the opponent by attacking the other lane if they place a Lava Hound at the back. 6/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is okay against Three Musketeers since Minion Horde, Skeleton Army and Fireball can take out the Three Musketeers. Don't waste your fireball on the elixir collector as that will the opponent to deal with 1 less counter use the miner instead. 6/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is good against P.E.K.K.A since this deck is full of swarms that can take out the P.E.K.K.A. However the P.E.K.K.A is usually back up by splash troops so make sure you use your swarms to surround the splash unit before attacking the P.E.K.K.A 6/10 Golem: This deck is mediocre against Golem decks since the Golem has very high health and the Inferno Tower is the only reliable counter to the Golem because the Golem's death damage can take out the swarms. Try to pressure the other lane if they place a Golem. 5/10 Giant: This deck is mediocre against Giant since Giant and Golem decks are very similar in playstyle. However, the Giant is cheaper which allows him to be backed up by more support. 5/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is weak to Mortar decks as this deck has no reliable counter to the Mortar. Even though the swarm cards can counter the Mortar most of the time the Mortar is backed up with spells or splash troops. 3/10 X-Bow: This deck is weak to X-Bow decks since their strategy is very similar to Mortar decks. Try to bait out the enemy's splash troops and spells before using swarms to counter the X-Bow. 3/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: Against Zap bait make sure you save your Skeleton Army or Fireball for the Goblin barrel as they are the only 2 cards that can completely counter the goblin barrel and use your other swarms to bait your opponent's spells so you can launch your goblin barrel. 5/10 Log Bait: This deck is not good against Miner spell bait as the princess can take out most swarms from a safe distance and the Rocket in Log Bait decks performs better than the fireball in chip damage. However, if your opponent makes 1 mistake quickly rush and try to deal as much damage as you can to their crown tower. 4/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck is mediocre against Hog cycle as there are many cards in this deck that can counter the Hog Rider but many of them are vulnerable to spells. Try to do as many small pushes as possible so it will cause your opponent to respond. 4/10 Bridge Spam: This deck can easily stop a bridge spam push all of the swarms are weak to poison and the Inferno Tower can easily be overrun by A battle ram, Bandit and Night Witch altogether. Try to use a swarm to take out the battle and use the fireball to damage the barbarians and the other troops in the bridge spam combo. 4/10 Miner Cycle: This deck is generally mediocre against Miner cycle but it depends on the spell the opponent uses. If your opponent uses Zap then you can use Goblin Gang to counter the Miner but if your opponent uses arrows then you have to bait their arrows before you can use a swarm to counter the Miner. Rocket Cycle: This deck is weak against Rocket Cycle since Tornado and Ice Wizard can take care of swarms on defense and their Rocket can do more chip damage then your Fireball against crown towers. 2/10 Control Decks Royal Giant Furnace: This deck is weak to Royal Giant Furnace as the Furnace can take out your swarms that are trying to stop the RG. There is nothing really you can do at this point. 1/10 Graveyard Poison: This deck is hopeless against graveyard Poison as this deck has no good counters against a Graveyard Poison combo. Try to bait the Poison so they can't use the combo and try to quickly rush the oppositie side. 1/10 Splashyard: This deck is hopeless against splashyard as unlike graveyard Poison splashyard has many splash cards to stop any push you are going to make. 0/10 Miner Poison: This deck is weak against Miner Poison as all of the counters in this deck is weak to Poison so there is no effective way preventing chip damage from the Miner Poison combo. Try to do as much damage as you can to the opponent's crown towers. 3/10